This invention relates generally to a multiple partition structure for a container, and more particularly to a novel multiple partition structure for a conventional paperboard container which is formed from an integral one-piece blank without separating the portions thereof and which may be integral with the container blank itself.
Where receptacles of relatively small size are to be packaged and shipped by manufacturers, it is more practical and economical to package a plurality of individual merchandise receptacles in a single container. To facilitate packaging and to prevent damage to the receptacles during shipment, a partition structure is employed to form separated compartments on the interior of the container for the individual receptacles. This practice is familiar in the shipping of paint products, for instance, or food jars -- and many other examples which will readily occur to those skilled in this art. Although there are available partition structures employed in the packaging and shipping of merchandise of this general nature, many disadvantages have been attendant therewith, among which are, lack of suitable simplicity of fabrication and assembly therefor, lack of a highly economical structure and lack of a unitary partition structure which occupies a relatively smaller volume of space until erected for use in the container.
One container partition structure which is formed from an integral partition blank and inserted into a finished container is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,830,749 issued to Lauritzen on Apr. 15, 1958. This structure solves the problem of having separate panels to form the cross-dividers; however, it involves multiple folds of the partition blank and does not result in a two-panel rigid cross-dividing structure.
One container which attempts to incorporate a partition structure with a minimal number of separate pieces is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,592 issued to Gorham on Aug. 31, 1976. This container blank includes a partition structure which is formed integral with the main carton blank itself; however, at least one panel must be separated from the partition structure to form the completed partition structure. It would be desirable to form a container with an integral partition structure without separating any of the pieces of the carton blank in the erection of the container itself.